1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are currently one of the most widely used type of flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display includes two display panels, on which electrodes are formed to control liquid crystal molecules disposed there between, by applying the voltage to the electrodes.
A thin film transistor (TFT) array panel is one of the two display panels constituting the liquid crystal display and is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in the liquid crystal display or in an organic electro luminescence (EL) display device. The thin film transistor array panel includes a scanning signal wire or a gate wire that transmits a scanning signal, an image signal line or a data wire that transmits an image signal, a thin film transistor that is connected to the gate wire and the data wire, a pixel electrode that is connected to the thin film transistor, a gate insulating layer that covers the gate wire, and an interlayer insulating layer that covers the thin film transistor and the data wire.
Each layer of a thin film transistor array panel is formed using a photosensitive film. The pattern of each layer is formed by etching the films and then using the etched film as a mask.
An oxide semiconductor is generally used to form components of an array panel. In order to reduce damage of the oxide semiconductor by an etching solution, when a source electrode and a drain electrode are formed, an etching prevention layer is formed on the semiconductor layer, and a mask for forming the etching prevention layer is needed. As such, manufacturing costs are increased and a manufacturing process is complicated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.